Anakin's New Slave
by pie1q1
Summary: Ahsoka finds out about Anakins feelings for her. Things escalate from there.


Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano have just returned from a successful mission on Tatooine, destroying a droid out post that was transmitting information to General Grievous.

"Great job today, Snips. You fought well." Anakin said as they entered the cafeteria for a hearty meal.

"Thanks Master, I thought you fought pretty well to." Responded Ahsoka. They sat down at a table alone, just the two of them.

"Okay, Ahsoka, we're going to play a little game." Anakin said as they ate their food.

"What is it?" Asked Ahsoka.

"It's a bonding game." Anakin explained. "You ask me any question you want and I am obligated to answer completely honestly."

"Okay." Ahsoka thought for a while. "Hmmmm. When you kill a soldier or a droid do you feel any remorse?"

"For a soldier, of course I do. But for a droid, no, not at all."

This continued for quite some time. Finally Ahsoka asks the question that has been on her mind." Do you ever masturbate?"

"Well of course I do. I am a guy after all. I do it to Padmé, Secura, sometimes you. It's a natural temptation."

By hearing her own name in that list, Ahsoka's heart panties had a dripping puddle. "Um... I have to go to the bathroom, please excuse me." She said before she ran off to her quarters wet, horny, and blushing.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Near the middle of the night, Ahsoka quietly sneaks over to her masters room and waits there for him to notice her presence through the force. Anakin opens the door and let's Ahsoka in his room. "What's wrong, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I had bad dreams about my past missions" Ahsoka answered.

Anakin sensed that she was lying. "Is that the real reason you came here?" He asked

"No... I couldn't stop thinking about how you masturbate to the thought of me naked."

"Are you grossed out?" Anakin asked politely.

"No, actually. I'm flattered." Ahsoka said seductively.

"Really?" Anakin said, slowly receiving a long hard bonder.

"Yeah. I've actually been having similar thoughts about you." As she said this she slowly walked towards him.

Anakin, sensing her sexual thoughts, stops her. " Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

By now Ahsoka is right in front of him. "Definitely." She whispers to him.

This was the deal breaker. Anakin began to remove her top and bottoms. Once this was done she unbuckled her bra and revealed her C-cup breasts.

"Wow!" Anakin exclaimed in awe of the magnificent breasts in front of him.

"Do you like them?" Ahsoka asked, trying to make Anakin hornier than ever.

"Like them I'm in love with these tits." Anakin said.

Anakin pushes her onto the bed and removes her now soaked panties. Her shaved virgin pussy was revealed to Anakin.

"Ready?" Anakin asked, while pulling out his 8" dick and rubbing her clit.

Before she could say anything he penetrated her virgin pussy and she moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Oh, yes. Dominate me Master!" Ahsoka screamed. Worried she would wake someone, he takes her panties and gags her with them.

He slowly gained momentum and pumped harder. Anakin flipped Ahsoka over onto her back and continued to fuck her.

"Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmm!" Ahsoka yelled as Anakin slapped her ass.

Anakin stood her up and pushed her up against the wall. He continued to pummel her pussy.

She lifted her leg and rested it on Anakin's shoulder. He kept on dominating her as she moaned with pleasure. Anakin pushed her back onto the bed and begins to fuck her once again, this time faster and harder than before.

"Mmmmmmm!Mmmmmmmm!" Ahsoka screamed as her Master's cock slid deep into her pussy and right back out.

Reaching his climax, Anakin pulled out, removed her panties from her mouth, and came in it.

"Mmm, it tastes so good." Ahsoka said while savouring the taste of her master's cum.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The two lay in bed together, Ahsoka's arm across Anakin's chest while he lightly played with her clit.

"Wow. For a first timer you did very well, Snips." Anakin said with content.

"You didn't do to badly yourself, Skyguy." Ahsoka said.

"Did you enjoy it though?"

"Enjoy it. I loved it. We need to do it again sometime." Ahsoka said as she went down on her Master's cock.

He moaned as she gave him a glorious blow job. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed down causing her to gag on his dick. Sensing his pleasure, Ahsoka did it again, this time deeper. At that moment he came deep inside her throat, because he was sensitive from before, and she enjoyed every last drop.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Thanks for reading folks. This is the first in, I hope many stories.


End file.
